Data centers and co-location providers in particular struggle with both supplying requisite power as well as cooling. As data center density continues to increase there is a growing demand for more energy efficient and cost effective data centers and co location solutions.
A data center is designed to maintain interior ambient conditions suitable for proper operation of the computer systems therein. Typical data centers may consume more than twice the power needed to support the plurality of computer systems housed therein. This is a result of the inefficient air conditioning units that may account for half of the total power consumed in the data center to cool the plurality of computer systems therein. This inefficiency prohibits support of high density computing systems in today's data centers.
Embodiments disclose a waterborne data center facility employing a closed-looped, energy efficient, cost effective thermal management system that leverages natural surrounding resources to control thermal conditions and reduce the overall requirement for cooling power.